Shattering Stars/Dark Knight
=Dark Knight = Talk to Maat to receive this 'quest' (if it's your first time) After that you are allowed to trade him the Dark Knight's Testimony. The fight takes place in Qu'Bia Arena. If you have defeated Maat before, you must walk to the BC; Maat will not teleport you. Once you've completed the fight, talk to Maat in Jeuno again for one last bit of text and your level break. Obtain A Dark Knight's Testimony from one of the following: * Adaman Quadav (Level: 74) (Qulun Dome) * Doom Guard (Level: 75 - 77) (Gustav Tunnel) * Doom Soldier (Level: 65 - 70) (Cape Teriggan, Gustav Tunnel, Toraimarai Canal, ...) * Orcish Warlord (Level: 72 - 74) (Monastic Cavern) (considered the best way to get a DRK testimony as it drops 50% of the time. You will need 3 people or maybe 2 skilled people to get him though as he is in a dangerous place). Note : dangerous because NMs get true sight/sound, be sure to avoid them when pulling. =Guides= Maat Fight Strategy Really easy fight, very straightforward. As a Drk, you'll most likely have scythe skilled up, if not, do it. The strategy is simple: kill him as fast as you can, kill him before he kills you. Items you'll need: *Decent gear, nothing stupid (ie. Signal Pearl) but nothing expensive either. *Food, I used Marinara Pizza +1. *Potion(s), I never needed one but it's nice to have just in case. NOTE: You can't use potions after an Icarus Wing because of Medication. *Opo-opo Necklace and either: 4 Sleeping Potions or 2 Mary's Milk for TP. When you go into the fight, you do not have to remove gear because that doesn't work. While inside, pop your food, put on the Opo-opo Necklace, sleep yourself to 100 TP. Immediately go up to Maat, and do the following: Last Resort -> Souleater -> Blood Weapon -> engage -> Guillotine -> use Weapon Bash or Stun -> use Icarus Wing -> Guillotine -> Weapon Bash or Stun -> melee him down The last two steps might be unnecessary if your Weapon Skills hit hard enough. 02:17, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Category:Guides :Best strategy. With proper gear, he won't know what hit him. Use Dread Spikes before you engage, and the best food you can afford. I suggest Rabbit Pie. Aphugel 20:45, May 7, 2010 (UTC) A Maat Fight Strategy This is a pretty straightforward fight actually, but it's very important to carry lots of hi-potions and macro them. You'll be using them a lot. Like the other melees, use an Opo-opo Necklace, sleep yourself to 100% TP, use ws, Icarus Wing, ws right away. Use def or atk food, your choice. Most of your spells won't be very effective against Maat so don't bother. Just focus on hacking Maat up good. (But always hope he wastes turns using stupid spells like Absorb-CHR.) Drain might come in handy but I wouldn't bank on it. Use your hi-potions to keep up your HP as you fight and your attack up skills should be done at your discretion. The biggest threat is Blood Weapon. When Maat activates it, push L3 to break target-lock and run around the room to reduce the number of times he attacks you. You DON'T want him regaining lost HP. Once his Blood Weapon runs out, activate your own and take back some of the punishment he's dealt you. (If your HP are still in good shape, this wouldn’t be a bad time to use Souleater too) Use WS when they're ready and you should be okay as long as you are ready for anything Maat throws at you. Just beware not to use Guillotine when Souleater is activated or you could very well end up digging your own grave. Alternate Maat Fight Strategy Here you have another strategy to fight Maat. At start use Opo-opo Necklace and raise TP to 100. Use Blink Band and take your food (Tavnazian Taco in my fight). Enter the battlefield and use Last Resort + Souleater, pull Maat with Bio II and throw a Guillotine. Now here is the difference, don't use your Icarus Wing now, if you use it and you haven't a strong Guillotine you will die, (that happened my first run) so now use your Blood Weapon (your Souleater should be up still) now you should be recovering HP and taking some TP, you have to survive now, use potions or Drain as needed, and feel free to Stun Maat because he should have used Blood Weapon, too. If everything is ok, as soon as you get 100 TP use a Guillotine (Souleater still up) yeah it could seem a suicide but you should have recovered enough HP, and after this Guillotine use your Icarus Wing and make him eat your 3rd Guillotine. The third Guillotine will defeat him. I don't recommend you to unlock target and run because if you do that you won't hit him and he will hit you if not 100% of the time, almost 90% of time. I like this strategy because you start "slow" but perform a "strong" finish and by the time he uses his Blood Weapon (he can recover a lot of hp per hit) you should be ready to hit him with two Guillotines so the time he will be draining your HP shouldn't be too much. Ultimate Maat Fight Strategy I'm calling this one the Ultimate one because no matter what job you are or how experienced you are this is the one I used and it made the Maat fight so easy that a drunk monkey could copy this and take him down with ease. Start off with the normal sleep to 100 TP, use a Blink Band, and get ready to take on Maat. For food use a Tavnazian Taco for the huge defensive boost, it will make a huge difference. Then start the fight with Absorb-VIT, this will lower his defense and increase yours more. Now walk up to him, pull out your weapon and Guillotine then use your Icarus Wing and Guillotine again. As soon as the second Guillotine is finished use Souleater and Blood Weapon. Maat will usually do a Blood Weapon at this point as well, just ignore it and melee him head on. With all the increased defense from the taco and from Absorb-VIT Maat should hit for around 100 while you should be hitting for over 250 and with Blood Weapon you will regain everything Maat hits you for and what you lose with Souleater. Just pound away at him till 100 TP is gained and Guillotine one final time. When I used this strategy I didn't have to use a single hi-potion and Maat never got me below 900 HP. The fight should take about 5 minutes total, not record breaking but a nice easy, safe win. -Followed this strategy and after 2nd Guillotine... Maat had me at 19 HP.. I got Stun + Drain, then Drain II, then Guillotine to finish him off. And yes 2hr + Souleater. Enderin - Asura Easy Maat Fight Win This is one of the more expensive strategies, but fastest and safest. When you enter Maat fight sleep to 100% like always, use a Blink Band and then equip your gear, the food I used was a Bison Steak for extra STR+ and atk, I also switched to Swordbelt instead of Life Belt because accuracy isn't that important in the fight, now you should have atk 450+ equip as much STR+ gear as possible and then, Drain II Maat, he should start casting a random spell, at this point Stun him and Absorb-STR, then engage, use Souleater and Last Resort and now your attack will be over 500 and STR over 100, Guillotine, Vile Elixir +1, Icarus Wing, Guillotine and if he hits you once during this fight he's lucky, but even if he does it won't be enough to kill you. I strongly recommend this strategy if you have about 80K Gil to burn and want an easy win. * Note: While a Vile Elixir +1 is not cheap, this is the most reliable "quick kill" strategy there is. I would amend this by throwing in Blood Weapon between the Icarus Wing and the second Guillotine. While this shouldn't be necessary, in the (unlikely) event that Maat survives two Souleatered Guillotines, he will have his own Blood Weapon up, so a couple of big HP Drain hits may make the difference between life or death. I just beat Maat easily using this strategy; the first Guillotine hit for 1300+, which took him down to about 40% or so. The second Guillotine (after Blood Weapon) hit for 1500+, which obviously ended the fight quickly. He hit me once (for 146). This is a painful testimony to farm, so suck up the ~40K for the elixir and get it done right the first time. * Note2: I also used this strat, screwed up equipping gear and lost my TP, went in, did all the cast steps, couldn't Guillotine, but waited a couple hits, used the Icarus Wing, then guillotined for 1415 and he quit (I won the fight). This is a good strat, imo. You might still need luck, but I beat him on my second try with this. Make sure you're weapon skill and magic skill capped for Scythe and Dark Magic before you do this, for sure. Maat Strategy done without an Icarus Wing When I went in, I used my Blink Band and slept myself to 100%. (112% in my case) The food I used was Carbonara (I forgot to get Signet so I still had Sigil on, since I was in the past) went up to Maat, pulled out my Havoc Scythe, 2hr, used Guillotine right off the bat for 800-some odd damage, cast Absorb-TP, used Guillotine again for another 800 or so damage leaving Maat at about 50%, tossed Drain II to bring my HP up again, then used Souleater/Last Resort Guillotine for 826 damage, bringing him right down to 0%. I was still standing with 112 HP. Gear Weapon: Havoc Scythe Sub: Mythril Grip+1 Ranged: None Ammo: Bomb Core Head: Chaos Burgeonet Neck: Chiv Chain Earrings: Coral Earring x2 Body: Hauberk Hands: Thick Mufflers Ring1: Sun Ring Ring2: Woodsman Ring Back: Amemet Mantle Waist: Swordbelt Legs: Chaos Flanchard Feet: Chaos Sollerets Food: Carbonara done at 70DRK, Kadian of Midgardsormr (now Quetzalcoatl as Kadiann) (did the Maat fight on Cerberus) Maat Mashed: 10.09.2008 (October 9th 2008) also Confirmed: Maat is a pansy at 99 Very Easy Maat Fight Win To win this with very little effort you must have a Kraken Club, if you don't have one borrow one from a friend. Have the Kraken Club equipped, enter the fight and use any kind of sushi. Use Souleater and Blood Weapon then engage Maat. He will go down very quickly. But make sure you have skill in Club first. Otherwise, this strategy is pointless. One Weapon Skill Maat fight(instant win) I made the mistake of using a Vitality potion before the fight and could not use an Icarus wing, so I used my Arrabbiata and slept to 100% tp with Opo-opo Necklace. Charged in and used Last Resort with Souleater and used Guillotine for 1781 damage. He then said "Ungh... That'll hurt in the morning..." "That was a mighty fine display of skill there XXXXX.You've come a long way..." That was the end. So it seems you can win in one shot if ya make it count. He was at around 40% HP,but I'm not sure how much damage you need to do but it is possible, have fun. Maat Fight Strategy for Tarutaru You may have found several of these strategies not working so well for you if you happen to be trying to fight Maat as a Tarutaru. So here are some helpful hints. Gear that will give you +atk is a good way to ensure that every hit you land counts. You will rarely end the fight in two blows as a Tarutaru and Maat can seriously do some damage to you with your low HP pool. So here's my strategy: Make sure you bring between 4-10 Hi-potions +3. First sleep to 100% TP (or more if you like, I found that Mary's Milk raises your TP faster if you're willing to spend the gil on it). For food I used a Bison Steak for the added strength. Make sure you have full HP and get ready to engage Maat. Lock onto him and pull him with Absorb-STR. As soon as he's close enough, let fly with your first Guillotine. Use an Icarus Wing and slam him with another Guillotine. Now here's where Maat can break you as a Tarutaru. Do not let him get his Blood Weapon off. As soon as he says "Now that I'm warmed up" Cast Stun on him. If you let him hit you with his Blood Weapon he will 99% kill you. I fought him 3 times before with the best stuff I could manage, got him 75% dead, brought plenty of Hi-Pots +3 and he still KO'd me with Blood Weapon every time. You can not use your Hi-Pots fast enough. After you have stunned him, Absorb-TP and hack away/use Hi-pots till 100% TP and finish him off with your last Guillotine. When I did this, I only had to use 3 Hi-pots and I killed Maat in less then a minute (Minus the buffering/sleeping time of course!) If you're having trouble beating Maat with your DRK Tarutaru -- give this strategy a try. Hybrid Zerg Strategy at 66 After going 0/3 on Maat, I finally beat him by changing up my strategy. I got my Mithra DRK to 66 (going for Maat's Cap), and initially tried sleeping to 100% TP > Guillotine > Icarus Wing > Guillotine, then turning on the Blood Weapon/Souleater and hacking away with a (borrowed) Mercurial Kris. This never worked; by the time I started in with the dagger, he'd always taken a big chunk of HP away, and would shortly start Maat Bashing, Blood Weapon, and all sorts of other nastiness, making my "zerg" feeble and ineffective. Finally, I decided to reverse my strategy. I started the fight with Absorb-ACC > Stun > BW/Souleater and tore down his HP. I did use a Vile Elixir once my HP got down to 75% (spamming hi-pots would have taken away valuable stabbing time during Blood Weapon). Once Blood Weapon wore, his HP was pretty low. I used a macro to quickly change to a Darksteel Scythe/Pole Grip and more normal DD gear, used an Icarus Wing, and let him have a Guillotine with Souleater still active. He conceded at once. He never managed to WS or bash me; it went so much better than the first three times. If you're borrowing a Kris from someone, or have one of your own, I recommend this method. I figure a Kris is not quite a Kraken, and ending the last bit of Maat's HP decisively is wise. The Kris hit for 125-165 with my setup; total damage with the Kris hits plus my final WS (of 561) was 3306, which may well have been overkill. Elvan 4 Hit win Here’s how I defeated Maat in 4 hits. You can do it in 3 if you time your item usage just right. Fist off I started with no gear on when I entered the fight. I put on all my normal gear. (Hauberk, Celata, Thick Mufflers, Thick Sollerets, Amemet Mantle, Bomb Core, Sipahi Zerehs, Potent Belt, Pallas’s Bracelets, Unyielding Ring, Ecphoria Ring, Insomnia Earring, Beetle Earring +1, Havoc Scythe, and Mythril Grip +1) Except for my neck I used an Opo-opo Necklace and 4 Sleep Potions. I only used 4 potions because I didn’t want to Silence Maat instead. I wanted him to waste his mp and attack casting a useless spell instead of a physical attack. Once I hit 100 percent tp with the Opo-opo Necklace and Sleep Potions I put on my Chivalrous Chain and Blink Band; used an Elixer, Marinara Pizza +1, and finally used my Blink Band. I then put my Celata back on. Ran up to Maat and highlighted him and turned away. I hit attack then used Souleater, Last Resort, and Bloodweapon. Faced him then hit him with a regular attack (it was unavoidable) and Guillotine. Popped a Hi Elixer +1 (Vile Elixer +1 is better, if you can get one, it has a shorter cast time) and then Icarus Wing. During my items I messed my timing and hit him again with a regular attack. Then hit him with a final Guillotine. This was an extremely easy fight and just about anyone with the right gear could win this fight in 3 hits. Assuming you don't pull my stunt and mess up on the items and try to use them too soon. For those of you who would like a video here you go: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f0Q_Wq-pB1A Key tips As you notice there are a lot of strategy on here but I believe that making your own is the best cause you'll know what to do better anyhow what I found out from these guides and my experience (tried 3 times, won the 3rd) are these key tips for DRK fight there are more tips for all jobs which you may want to look into (Icarus wings, leveling up in fight for 100% hp...). * If you use go-all-out Attack (e.g., Souleater Guilliotine Icarus Guillotine) it is a luck-based strategy as you HAVE to land some good weaponskills * In an Attack strategy where you go Souleater Guillotine twice, drinking a vile elixir +1 between Weapon Skills, increases your chances massively using a EXP item and leveling will be cheaper but using the item takes time so it will have some risk. * A defensive Strategy seems to be a more safe / skilled approach to the fight where you will be using your magic and items at the right time. * If you have Enfeebling Magic skilled around 180ish you can Sleep II Absorb-STR DEX VIT and AGI giving you a stronger start; When I fought Maat, I attempted a Sleep II with 212+5 Enfeebling Magic skill and it failed. Always have a contingency plan in the event that it doesn't stick, which even capped (and amplified) Enfeebling Magic skill cannot guarantee. * If you are fighting a drawn out battle use Absorb-TP to stop that Weapon Skill hitting you. * Fighting on Dark- or Lightday will reduce the potency of your Dark magic (I know Darkday should enhance it but it doesn't.) * Keep your Hp high cause Maat bash followed by a Stun will give him enough time to do 800-odd damage including the Maat bash damage. * He Hits for 100 of a pure Def strategy (Taco) and 200 for a pure attack strategy (+ about 50 for when he Blood Weapons and when you Last Resort) * His attack speed is higher than yours. * If you have +-0 evasion he'll hit around 5/6 times so you may want to consider more +evasion and not wear a -evasion gear. * Slayer Earring could save you when you're in red HP with <100% TP as you'll only take 80% damage. * Use Weapon Bash with a Slayers Ring (Latent effect activated by having less than 75% HP and less than 100% TP.) * Getting a Tactical Ring will allow you to get 100% TP before you engage Maat. It take 2 minutes to get 100% TP. (the ring is obtained from the Pulling Strings 60 ENM, which is very similar to Maat fight) * Finally do not think a "drunk monkey could do this" because it is a hard fight and he can beat you regardless of preparation for example if your just unlucky either by being Stunned or Maat bashed between Guillotines on the attack strategy or by him using Stun, Maat bash, weaponskill close together in any order (Stun locking you) especially if he does an Asuran Fists on you (in combination those can do up to 1000-1500 DMG depending on your equipment so take care) * Keep in mind that Maat can always change a fight around. The first time I fought him I used the STR+ Strategy, and I ended up getting hit with Absorb-STR, DEX, and VIT. Then he Drained me and Stunned me before I could even use an elixer. But the second time I fought him I beat the record and he only got an Absorb-CHR off. It all depends. The Idea of this is that you use these key tips (as many or as little as you want) to form your own strategy so that you can say you did it yourself not by following a step-by-step guide and if you find out another factor that affects DRK vs Maat fight slap it on here. That's pretty much it from what I can remember. Hopefully people will add to the key tips (especially offensive strategy tips) rather than add "how I did it" then call it a strategy because really there are only 2 strategies in my mind: offensive and defensive. =Personal Experiences= I thought this section would allow people to explain Briefly how they fared against Maat (wins and losses especially and where you went wrong) being helpful to other readers. Also, no names please, as this is a Wikipedia not a forum. Also, if this passes 10 entries, please delete the upper most, the guide is big enough as it is. * I used this basic strategy (An Alternate Maat Fight Strategy), but carried a Vile Elixir +1 to use between the WS's to get back to full health. Each Guillotine did upwards of 1300 damage on Earthsday, and Maat gave up after the second WS. Vile Elixir +1's return 50% of HP and MP if I remember correctly. * I used a mainly defensive strategy and I didn't get 100% TP before fight or use an Icarus Wing and with Absorb TP I got off 3 Guillotines to his one Weaponskill only used 8 Hi-Potions +3. * I lost the other day I used mainly attack equipment and a taco. I was close but I didn't spam Hi-Potions fast enough and he Maat Bashed me for 100 and then hit me twice and I was gone. * I used Blink Band, Icarus Wing, Vile Elixir +1, and 8 Hi-Potions +3. Used Tavnazian Taco for food. Beat Maat in 5 minutes 45 seconds! Used Drain II and Absorb-TP once each. Didn't bother using Blood Weapon, Souleater, or Last Resort. Just kept my HP high and slowly wore him down. * Slept to 100% TP, then I slept (II) him, absorbed STR, VIT, AGI, and DEX, then woke him up with a (no SE) Guillotine. Popped my Icarus Wing and did another Guillotine, then popped Souleater and Blood Weapon. Almost died. Beat him with Drain (1, this was before 2) at 12 hp. * The last time I fought Maat I didn't even use Guillotine, I just took my time with elixirs. I used Bind that luckily stuck during Blood Weapon for a few moments to allow me to down a bunch of elixirs. Fight took about 5-6 min. total. * Used Blink Band, Opo-opo Necklace Sleep to 100 (4 Sleep Potions will do the job), and Carbonara for food. I created a series of macros. 1. Drain II/Stun/Absorb-STR (Stun and Absorb-STR failed cause I engaged mid macro), 2. Souleater / Last Resort / guillo (hit for 1328), 3. Icarus Wing, 4. Guillotine (for 900+). By that time a hit slipped in before my next macro and he folded. My other macros would have been 5. Blood Weapon, 6. Weapon Bash/Drain 7. Stun/Absorb-TP and 8. Hi-Potion. Note about macros, you may want to practice them first. Drain II had 6 seconds before a Stun would go off, and Stun had 4 seconds before Absorb-TP would, though that macro failed to work properly anyhow. I didn't use any Hi-Potions, and set the new time: 4 min 52 seconds on Gilgamesh. This was round 2, first I tried defensive strategy without macros, he Stun once, Maat bashed twice, and before I know it I was seeing stars. * I have killed Maat with 13 jobs before getting to DRK, this is by far the most annoying fight I have ever done. 0/3 so far and about 400k spent on meds. None of the above strategies work, I'm unable to kill him with 2 ws's and it's impossible to get a 3rd one off, even using Vile Elixir and Vile Elixir +1. If I wasn't so damn near Maat's Cap I would just stop torturing myself and not do this at all. With merited STR I'm on 74+16 STR without food. This fight really really sucks big time. * I beat Maat before Absorb-TP came out and didn't use any healing items other than a Pamama au Lait for a little health regen. I used Opo-opo Necklace and 4 Sleep potions for 100 TP. Cast Absorb-STR and then Bio 2. WS, then an Icarus Wing, WS again and then did Last Resort and Souleater when he did Souleater. Beat him on my first try. You can see me beat him here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=flgJbvmp_C0 Level 66 Greatsword Fight I decided to use greatsword (Arondight specifically) for my Maat fight cause my Scythe was under-leveled thanks to our good friend Level Sync. Anyway, I went it pretty much like you would any Maat fight completely prepared with the Following: *Blink Band *Hi-Potion x5-10 *Vile Elixir x1 *Instant Reraise *Opo-opo Necklace *Mary's Milk x6 or Sleeping Potionx12 (Basically you want a full 300% or 250%~) *Icarus Wing x1 The reason you want 300% or close to it is because you're going to open with an in-your-face Spinning Slash to that old fart. Once you fully buff, run up and cast your favorite spell... Drain II, Absorb-STR you pick. second run up and take your first swing, use Last Resort + Souleater and Spinning Slash. It'll only eat 10% of your HP and mine did 1164 DMG taking him to about 50%. At this point wear off Souleater and he should be using Blood Weapon. Try to sleep him, if it fails Stun him and use your 2-hour. If you get too low (say under 50% HP) slap his ass with Weapon Bash and use your Vile Elixir. Stun him the second the timer is up, it's valuable time. If it looks grim use Bio II before you die, it's imperative that you do it to prevent his regening. When you get 100% TP use Spinning Slash again, then use your Icarus Wing for one last Spinning Slash. My two final Spinning Slashes only hit for about 450 DMG each, but it was enough to kill him and win. It was a fun fight and I went 0/3 using a Scythe, got fed up with stupid Guillotine accuracy! Force of Will (not a real strategy - a tale of positive failure) I'm not writing this to be a strategy that someone uses in combat vs Maat, but as hope for all those going into this fight. I, Gumbyflrx(tarutaru) @ Ragnarok, just finished this fight last night (3/27/10), and have a tale to tell all you aspiring Dark Knights... I went into the fight with the standard sleep for tp -> Souleater + Last Resort + Blood Weapon -> Guillotine -> Icarus Wing -> Guillotine combo with a Blink Band up for some defense. Epic Fail on my part opening up that battle. After sleeping myself to 100% TP, I then proceeded to equip my scythe, BAM no more TP. Ran into area with Maat (forgetting to activate my Blink Band) and faced away like people always say. Now I was a bit wary because I am a taru, so I wanted to try to open the battle with a Sleep II and pray it stuck so I could get a few free Absorb spells off... Well, I moved by accident and hit him, starting the fight with me completely unprepared. At this point I thought it was a bust so just decided to see what the fight would be like for next try. I did have my Souleater/Last Resort/Blood Weapon macro made so I hit it and just hacked away at him. I used Drain when I hit ~800hp for safety then continued to swing away. when I was ~70% tp Maat activated his Blood Weapon, but I was soon at 100% tp and Guillotined him. Thinking that I had to use my Icarus Wing and Guillotine him again fast because my life was running low ~350hp, a cut scene popped up...I won! The one thing that I DID do right in setup was eat my food :) I used Carbonara. This is just there to show everyone that you CAN go in there and win, even if you do mess up, don't lose your head! (I was level 70 and had a scythe skill of 241) Tarutaru Maat Fight This old man is no joke, if you are doing this for G5, no matter what you do, he still can whip your ass if he chooses to. It's all luck it seems. I just beat him this morning 1/3. This is how the winning fight went: I did not go in naked, don't seem to help. opo-necklace + sleep x4. Ate Carbonara, use blink band. <----- I did not use blink band for the first 2 fights and lost. Go in, turn around and engaged. Me: LR+SE, Drain 2 Maat: some random spell (interupted by my hit) Me: Guillotine (1398 dmg) Maat: bloodweapon Me: Stun, Wing, Guillotine (~950 dmg) Maat gave up. So Tarus can 2-hit maat too, just had to be lucky and use blink band! In the first 2 fights, I used 3 Guillotines (~ 600 dmg each) with Maat <25% HP and he still didn't give up... -Seraphicsprite from Carby